A Wizard and an Avenger II: Who am I?
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Loki has unleashed his ultimate weapon over New York: Alex Russo. Will she be stopped? And what about the new Alex Russo? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere…

-AHHHHHHHH STOP IT! PLEASE!

I can't open my eyes… the light on top of me is too bright… I know I'm naked on some kind of cold table… and whatever it's being done to me hurts like hell… the last I remember was fighting on top of a building and then everything went dark and I felt like a feather…

New York, Tribecca High School.

Harper walked to where Justin Russo stood near his locker.

-Justin…

-Not now Harper, really. - replied Justin

-Please it's about Alex

The teenager turned around.

-Is she OK?

-That's the problem… since all that war stuff… she's like… different… she's always nice…

Justin glared at her.

-I noticed… it's like she was someone else and

-HEY EVERYONE! - Alex said approaching

-Hi Alex - replied Harper

Someplace else, Loki passed his hand on the naked body of Alex Russo who laid on a steel table, several Shiar aliens moved around.

-When will she be ready? - he asked

-Soon, her injuries were many, you were lucky we were able to revive her altogether. - one of them replied

Loky caressed her cheek.

-Ah my dear Alex… you'll be my personal instrument of destruction…

In the flying base of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury confers with Natalia Romanov, The Black Widow.

-Nothing?

-No, I don't get it… I saw her fall, I took care of her until she had her last breath and then… vanished.

-I have a bad feeling about this - Nick replied

-The minute my sources have something they'll inform me.

Meanwhile Alex woke up floating in a liquid-filled container, she could see all around her, something was inserted in her mouth and she was unable to move, all se saw was Loki glaring at her while talking to a strange creature.

-In a couple of days she'll be ready - the shiar said

-Perfect.

Meanwhile in New York, more specifically in Tribecca High School…

Alex and Harper are having lunch when one of their classmates slipped on some liquid on the floor.

-Elevate - whispered Alex

Harper glared as her friend had just saved someone from getting hurt. Something completely contrary to what Alex Russo would have done, in fact, she would've actually let him fall and laugh with everyone.

-Alex what did you do? - she asked

-What does it look like? Used my magic to help him. - Alex replied

-But… you… you

-Me what? Come on Harper, what good is a power if you can't use it to help others?

Harper just glared at her. She knew, deep inside that something had changed, drastically, in her best friend. Should she accept the new Alex Russo or try to find what was really going on? That was a question she needed to reflect upon. And while she did, someone is still getting something ready.

-My body… feels weird…

-Ah, you're awake my dear Alex.

-LET ME GO! - Yelled Alex

Loki chuckled.

-Nobody is holding you.

Alex tried to get up, she was dressed in a black suit, yet she suddenly felt so weak that she fell to her knees.

-What… did you do… to… me?

-Me? No, I just saved your life my dear Alex. I'm not the bad guy here. - Loki replied

Slowly Alex got up, she knew that without her wand she was powerless to fight anyone, yet she was willing to try.

-Let me ask you something… what if I tell you that your family doesn't even know you're here?

-You… you're lying… they're probably looking for me, they'll never abandon me, specially if I'm in the hands of a madman like you - replied Alex

Loki chuckled and raised his hand, both he and Alex were covered in a blue haze and suddenly she found herself in front of the Subway station.

-Like to see for yourself?

Slowly Alex walked inside, Loki's power kept her from being seen, her eyes opened wide as she saw everyone doing their chores as if nothing was wrong.

-But… that's impossible… that's impossible… they… they're not looking for me…

At that precise moment Harper passed literally beside her.

-Hey Justin!

-Hi Harper.

-I'll go to Alex's room.

If what Alex Russo saw before baffled her, what she witnessed in her room was even worse, she was in her bed, reading a book while Harper sat beside her and they began to talk, she was about to say something when everything vanished and she was back in Loki's throne room.

-YOU MADE IT ALL UP! IT'S A LIE!

Loki chuckled.

-OK,, let's suppose I'm lying… do you know how long you been here? If I'm lying… why hasn't someone come looking for you? No my dear Alex… you've been… replaced. Like a broken chair… or an old TV…

-No… NO! MY FAMILY COULDN'T HAVE DO THAT!

-How about your "friends" from S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Alex glared at him.

-what do you want?

Loki walked to her and helped her up. Passing his hand on her cheek he spoke.

-For you to be what you deserve to be. To rule the world beside me. A world that has been unfair to you…

Tears ran down Alex's cheeks.

-They… replaced me… they… just threw me away like an empty potato chip bag…

-Yep… they did just that… so… what do you say my dear Alex?

The young wizard closed her fists so hard her nails began to cut her skin.

-I'LL MAKE EVERYONE PAY!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki glared in awe as Alex walked in, she was wearing a green suit, golden gloves and boots, her hair in a ponytail and a black line crossing her left eye to her cheek.

-What do we have here? - Loki asked

-I want to go to New York and show them that I'm not disposable. - Alex coldly replied

Loki got up and walked to her.

-You're beautiful… look like a queen.

Loki placed his finger on her cheek.

-Try to kiss me and you'll be sorry…

Loki smiled.

-Don't want to be my queen?

Alex glared at him.

-What I want is revenge, I'll see what else I want afterwards.

-You sure you're ready? - Loki asked

Annoyed Alex turned and extending her arm, her hand produced a blast of power that destroyed the wall.

-Any other questions? And yes, I learned to use my power without a stupid wand.

-And what about… your old friends from… S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Alex chuckled.

-I can't wait to see them again… specially mommy dearest…

Meanwhile at Tribecca Highschool…

Harper walked in the halls alongside Alex.

-It's getting cold… - the brunette said

-Too cold - replied Alex

As they kept walking the temperature kept lowering until their breath was a cloud in front of their faces.

-Alex wha...t… is… go… go… going… o… on…?

-Let me fix this… winter

-I wouldn't even think about that.

Harper and Alex glared in shock at the person whose voice they heard.

-A… Alex?

The Alex that was with Harper screamed in pain when the original Alex sent her against the wall knocking her out. Then she gave her attention to Harper.

-Hi… "best friend"... having a good time with this poor copy?

-I… I… don't understand… - Harper replied

-I can't believe you all replaced me like that…

-Alex please… I'm… f… freezing… - Harper pleaded

Alex knelt in front of her.

-You're lucky I choose cold instead of frying your betraying butt…

-Alex what are you doing!?

Alex got up and chuckled.

-If it isn't my dear brother… Justin…

As she turned around Justin saw the hate impregnated in her eyes.

-Alex, I don't know what happened to you but

-Oh you don't… let me share it with you. I gave my freaking life for all of you, and what did I got in return? Get replaced. Like an old trash can.

-OK, I don't know what this is about but I'm sure we can work something out… - Justin said

Alex glared at him.

-Like what? Please, I'm eager to hear it.

-It's winter winter land, freeze this witch that roams the land!

Alex chuckled.

-You really think you can use that ridiculous spell on me?

The second Alex began to scream as the original Alex raised her hand.

-Drop the wand… believe me I won't give a f… if I break your little arm…

-Alex stop… you're hurting her… - Justin pleaded

Original Alex chuckled and moved her hand a bit, the second Alex fell to her knees, excruciating pain in her arm.

-In three seconds I'll break your arm in two you poor copy… DROP THE DARN WAND!

Alex smiled when she heard the sound of wood hitting the floor, Harper went to her.

-You OK… Alex?

-What's going on Harper? - Alex said

Justin began to approach.

-Listen Alex, we need to talk, we must

-SHUT UP. For once SHUT UP JUSTIN! I saw how you all simply took in this pathetic little copy and didn't even care about ME!

Suddenly the roof came down as Black Widow and Hawkeye jumped in.

-Alex? - Natasha said

-Awww mommy dearest is here. - Alex said

-Alex listen to me, things are not what you think - Black Widow said

-Well, guess what? I didn't came here to seek explanations… I came here to make everyone PAY!

Black Widow felt her body lifted from the ground and a powerful claw closing in her throat.

-And you're dying first. - Alex said

Moving fast Hawk Eye prepared an arrow and pointed it at Alex's back

-Sorry kid…

But as the arrow left the bow, Alex waved her other hand and the projectile changed course towards the second Alex and Harper…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The explosion shattered most of the hall, Alex opened her eyes and smiled, yet her happiness was short, her brother, Justin, had performed a spell to protect her clone and harper as well as the heroes.

-Awww just like a big brother… tell me something Justin… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GETTING KILLED!?

-I DIDN'T KNEW! YOU LEFT AND

-SHUT UP JUSTIN! JUST S…hut… up

Alex's eyes opened wide when she noticed the droplets of blood coming out of her nose. As she was distracted Black Widow, who recovered from the initial shock tackled her down.

-Alex you need help, things are not what you

-LET ME GO!

Black Widow flew against the wall, Alex got up feeling dizzy and with a line of blood coming out of her nose, suddenly and before anyone could do anything she vanished. Justin went to Black Widow who was trying to find where Alex might have gone.

-What is this all about? Why is there TWO of my sister? - he demanded

Hawkeye got to her.

-He needs to know.

-Not here and not now. - Black Widow replied

-I DEMAND TO KNOW! - Yelled Justin

Black Widow slammed him against the wall.

-You will know when its time. Understood? Now go help them. - she ordered

Justin went to tend to his sister and Harper who were still shocked.

-Justin...w… what happened… who was that other me? What's going on? - she asked

-I don't know, let's not tell mom and dad about for now OK?

Alex nodded along with Harper who helped her friend up. Meanwhile in Loky's palace, Alex laid again in the steel table. He was not happy.

-WHAT HAPPENED? - he demanded

-Apparently she used so much raw power that it took a toll on her body. - one of the Shiar replied

-FIX HER! -he commanded

In the Waverly Sub Station Alex is in her bed, glaring at the ceiling.

-Alex you OK? - Harper asked from the door

-Harper… what did just happened today?

-I'm not sure myself…

Without saying a word Alex got up and extracted a book from her bookshelf.

-Alex be careful with that book. - Harper pleaded

-Harper… the only way to get an answer lays in this book and I'll find a spell to make it so.

-Alex maybe you should

-NO! I must Harper… I must…

Using a needle Alex punctured her finger and allowed for three drops of blood to fall on a piece of paper. Then she started to perform a spell. Her eyes went white and images began to appear on her head. What she saw answered many questions as well as made tears run down her cheeks. Meanwhile Alex awoke in a beautiful bed.

-W… what happened? - she said as she sat

-I think you need to be cautious with your powers my dear Alex - Loki said

-Why?

-You can hurt yourself if you're not careful. - he replied coldly.

-And you care because?

-Because… I love you…

Alex's eyes opened wide as Loki's lips got in contact with hers…

To be continued….


End file.
